


What Doesn't Kill You Doesn't Make You Stronger (But Will Kill You Eventually)

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Jealousy, Male Sohma Akito, Opposites Attract, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, References to Suicide, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless





	What Doesn't Kill You Doesn't Make You Stronger (But Will Kill You Eventually)

Yuki leaned far out of the window in his bedroom, his eyes fixed on a short pink-haired girl. Yuki had been in love with the girl for some time. Her name was Sakura Yoshimoko, but everyone called her Sassy because, well, she was sassy, and also because she stood up for herself to the crazed Yuki “fan club” during her first day of school.

I want to ask her out, Yuki thought, but I don't want her to know about my curse. Why did I deserve the curse in the first place? He sighed and pushed the purple hair out of his eyes. 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," He said. 

Tohru stuck her head around the door. 

"Yuki-Kun, Sassy is downstairs. She wants to give you something. Shall I send her up?" 

"No, I‘ll come down myself."

When Yuki came downstairs, Sassy was standing in the middle of the living room awkward looking. She was surprisingly short for her age, but it didn’t bother him much. 

"Sassy-kun?" 

She jumps. "Yuki-kun!" 

"Would you go out with me?"

There was a weird pause. 

"OK," She replied and left the room. 

Yuki sighed. How was he going to keep his secret from Sassy-kun? She was gorgeous. But he didn't think he deserved her. The curse. The curse was the reason Yuki thought she wouldn't want him. If she found out, she would have to have her memories erased and she would never speak to him again. He didn't want that. He loved Sassy, even if it had been from afar up until this point.

Later in the week...

"KYO-KUN!" 

At the sound of Kagura's voice, Kyo jumped up from where he was and ran out the room. 

"Hey, Yuki, what's up with Kyo-Kyo?"   
"Kagura, his self-proclaimed fiancée," Yuki replied. 

"Why?" 

"You'll see." 

"KYO-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU! Yuki, did you see Kyo-Kun?" 

"He went that-a-way," they said, pointing to the stairs.

"He's hiding from you," Yuki adds.

"KYO-KUN, I'M COMING!" 

With that, Kagura ran up the stairs and disappeared. Yuki and Sassy breathed a sigh of relief before bursting out laughing. Then the sound of a window smashing came from upstairs.

"Kagura's beating up Kyo again," 

“Does this happen often?”

“Every time she comes around here.”

“your family is stark raving mad, but I don‘t mind it,” Sassy says, smiling. Then she glances at her watch.

"Yuki-kun, I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye," he said, as she kisses him on the cheek. 

Some few months later…

Sassy and Yuki were at school, having lunch with Tohru and the others, unaware they were being watched.

“So that’s the girl that has taken my Yuki away from me. I need to get her to say away. If she doesn’t, she will pay a heavy price.”

After school ended and Sassy said goodbye to Yuki, she heads off home. As she stops at a set of traffic lights, a mysterious black car pulls up and the window winds down.

“You’re Yoshimoko, right?”

Sassy looks around. The road leading to her house was nearly deserted.

“Yes?”

Suddenly, the car door opens and a mysterious figure grabs her by the hair and drags her into the car. The last thing Sassy hears as she is blindfolded is the car door slam shut.

When the blindfold was removed, Sassy found herself kneeling in front of a mysterious person.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Sohma Akito. So, you’re the little whore who stole my Yuki away, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t seal him! He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes!”

Akito slapped Sassy around the face.

Sassy almost retaliated but didn't. Instead, she looked down at her lap, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Lifting her head, Sassy looked Akito in the eyes.

Akito smiled, a twisted smile.

"You little bitch! I forbid you to go near him again!"

“You can’t make me!”

With that, Akito dragged Sassy up off her knees and kicked her in the stomach.

As Sassy was curled up on the floor, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Sassy Yokohama. I'm going to make you wish you never met the Sohma family!"

She grabbed Sassy by her hair and threw her across the room. Sassy let out a strangled cry as Akito pushed his foot onto her throat, crushing her windpipe.

Clawing at Akito’s foot in a desperation to breathe, Sassy could feel herself become light-headed.

I’m dying, she thought as her limbs fell to her side. Akito moves his foot away.

Grabbing her by the hair, Akito pulls Sassy upwards.

“Why would my precious Yuki want to anything with you?” he sneers.

“I’ve observed you for some time. You’re scum. You’re not worth Yuki’s time. He’ll get bored of you and come running back to me like the good little rat that he is!”

Akito kicks Sassy in the stomach again to emphasise his point. She collapsed to the ground, coughing and crying.

As she struggles to breathe, Akito stands over her, holding a knife.

“Why would Yuki want such an ugly girl? When I’m done with you, he’ll want you less!”

With that, Akito plunges the knife into the right side of her face, just missing her eyeball before cutting a massive scar down to her chin.

“No man will want you now!” Akito declared, a sadistic smile on his face before punching Sassy hard enough to make her black out.

Sassy awoke with a sudden jolt. Taking in her unfamiliar surroundings, she realises that she is in hospital with Yuki by her side.

"How did I get here?"

"Someone had seen you and called for an ambulance, otherwise you would have died in the cold."

Sassy touches her face. The scar was still there, but covered with a bandage.

"Akito did this to you, didn't she?"

Sassy nodded.

The very next day she was discharged from hospital but chose to say off school for two days.

When she went back into school, people were whispering behind her back. The entire day she spent hiding from Yuki until after school had ended.

“Why were you hiding from me?”

“Akito told me.”

“What did he say?”

“He said to leave you alone and that I’m not worth your time!”

“Sakura-kun.”

Sassy stopped.

“Sakura-kun, please. I want you to know I love you too much to lose you.”

“What should I do?”  
“Ignore Akito. We can overcome this together.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

Although they were planning to work through it together, Sakura became more withdrawn. The once bubbly pink-haired girl was now more depressed and had started to cut herself.

One day, Yuki came around to Sakura’s house as Sakura was cutting her wrists, totally unaware of his presence.

“Sassy-kun?”

Sakura jumps in shock, dropping the razor blade onto the floor.

“Yuki-kun! How did you get in?”

“Your mother let me in.”

He suddenly spots Sakura’s bleeding wrist.

“What have you done?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is this about Akito?”

Sakura paused in shock.

“Yes.”

Yuki sits down next to her.

“Please, don’t do this to yourself. Promise me, ok?”

“I promise, Yuki-kun.”

However, Sakura continued her downward spiral, continuing to cut herself in private and covering up the scars from others and even taking more and more sick days.

One day, Yuki paid a visit to Sakura’s house. Once again, Sakura’s mother lets him in and he goes upstairs to Sakura’s room. Only, something is not right.

As he knocks on Sakura’s door, getting no reply. Yuki then pushes open the door, using some force, to an very unexpected sight.

Sakura was hanging lifelessly from the ceiling, a scarf tied tightly around her neck.  
Yuki entered the room, shock flowing through his veins.

Why did she do this?

Climbing up onto the chair, Yuki unties the scarf from the ceiling and laying her body onto the bed. Then he spots a note on her desk. 

_Yuki_

_If you can read this I’m no longer breathing_

_I can’t live with myself like this_

_I know about your curse_

_It’s OK_

_I still love you_

_I don’t want to live on like this_

_I am no longer suffering_

_Sakura_

Yuki turns back to the bed. Even in death she was beautiful.


End file.
